


Close Quarters

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Kisses, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Sharing a Bed, in this case at least, y'all are married so the creed is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: The Mandalorian and his tall significant other sometimes find that the sleeping quarters may be just a little too small for the both of them.----I had a request for a fic featuring a tall reader! So of course I had to do a tall reader cuddling with our lovely tin can man.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214606
Kudos: 24





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: Riduur - Partner, Spouse, Husband, Wife || Cyar’ika - Beloved, darling, sweetheart

The movement you felt on the cot had pulled you away from your sleepy daze. A tired sigh leaving you as your eyes flickered open, only to be met with the darkness of the sleeping quarters. The solid form of a person had settled in behind you, their front fitting itself tightly against your back, as one of their strong arms had been thrown over your waist.

“Din?”

A hum had been the only reply you received at first, the sounds of sheets rustling and soft breaths following soon after. Though it didn’t take long for you to feel him burying his face into the crook of your neck. His lips brushing over your skin as he finally spoke, “Cyar’ika… didn’t mean to wake you.”

Hearing the Mandalorian’s drowsy voice had brought a smile to your face, any tension that was once in your body leaving and making you become slack in his arms. His warmth had mingled with yours, its calmness and comfort bringing the waves of tiredness to cloud your mind once more. Though you had fought the yawn itching to escape from you, not wanting to fall asleep just yet, now that your husband had finally returned home.

“It’s ok…” You had trailed off, your fingers interlocking with the ones he had clutching your waist, “I’ll have you make up for it in the morning.”

“I look forward to it.” He had managed to tease back, a gentle blush finding itself littered along his cheeks with his own smile twitching on his lips. Although with your back facing him, both had remained hidden from your view. The sudden need to see his features after so long beginning to filter into your thoughts at the reminder.

Still, a quiet laugh had left you at Din’s words, and you shifted to roll yourself over to face him. The desire of wanting to be curled tightly into his chest now also poking at your mind, thanks to the sight of his shadowed form next to you. Though in the process of moving, you had managed to hit your head and knee off of the wall you had once faced. The unexpected pain causing for your arm to jerk and bring your elbow straight into his center.

A pain grunt had left Din at the feeling of the sharp blow to his gut. His eyes now wide open due to his own discomfort and the sound of your own body hitting against the metal walls. His gaze holding a mix of drowsiness and concern, as his eyes tried to find your own in the darkness.

Instantly, guilt had flooded your system, a gasp leaving you at realizing what had happened. “Maker! Sorry Din.”

“Fine… It’s fine.” His voice had slurred, each word spoken still laced with sleep, almost breathless sounding as the pain he felt began to settle. “You ok?”

Din had remained more concerned for you even in his exhausted state, his own pain far from his mind as he looked you over for injury. Moving his one hand to brush over where you had hit your knee. His fingers lingering over the sore spot with a fondness you were all too familiar with. Before moving up your sides to gently tilt your chin and check where you had smacked your head. The now bruising area receiving a gentle kiss from him, causing his facial hair to leave a ticklish sensation over its surface.

The gesture from him had made you smile and left your heart in a flutter. Soon grabbing his hands to bring him back down to settle among the blankets once more. Pressing kisses along each knuckle as you spoke, “I’m fine too, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

Din had practically sunk into the springs below, his muscles relaxing under the soothing caresses you had given along them. His eyes had still remained opened though, barely, but just enough so that you could find his brown hues in the darkness. Your own brows raising in wonder at how he had managed not to drift off to sleep again—clearly something still being on his mind.

“I’ll always worry about you cyar’ika.”

Ah. That was why. Din always had a habit of putting yourself before his own needs. It didn’t matter how tired or sore he felt, he’d alway be there trying to comfort away your own pain before even considering to think of his own. The thought was both a sweet and comforting one. The knowledge that you two could always depend on one another managing to make your heart swell with love for the man you adored.

Din’s movement on the cot had soon pulled you from your thoughts, finding that you were met with the sight of his arms being held open. On reflex alone, you had carefully settled into them, finding yourself cuddled into his embrace once more. His soothing hold helping to ease away both of your pains from the earlier occurrence.

“We need a larger sleeping quarters.” You had said after some more thought, “I’m sure we could find someone willing to install one on the ship.”

Din had hummed at your suggestion, dipping his head under your chin to nuzzle into your neck again. The acquired closeness allowing for his breath to fan against your skin in soft waves. His lips twitching and ghosting over the dip in your shoulder in the briefest of kisses.

“Din are you listening?”

Another hum had left him in reply, “Yes… You said we need a new sleeping quarters, but I think ours is just fine as is.”

“Din we barely fit in here together,” You said, soon letting your fingers tangle and run themselves through his messy hair. A smile tugging at your lips from the pleased grunt that had left him at the feeling, “Clearly it wasn’t built for a tall Mando and his equally tall riduur.”

“Fair enough,” He sighed, his own fingers trailing along your side and under your shirt to explore along your skin, “But I like the closeness.”

You had rolled your eyes at his words, “Of course you do—makes it easier for cuddling doesn’t it?”

The Mandalorian had nodded, his one leg moving to find itself trapped in between your own. His arms wrapped around you again, giving you a tight squeeze and holding you as close as possible to himself. All while his fingers lazily explored any inch of your exposed skin that they could manage to reach. He seemed quite happy tangled up with you in the sheets—something that didn’t surprise you in the slightest knowing him.

“You’ve always loved cuddling… haven’t you Din?” You said fondly, more to yourself than to him. Pressing a kiss onto his forehead, and allowing for your own hands to draw shapes along his skin. Your touch sending shivers down his spine and turning him to putty in your arms all too quickly.

Din was already on the brink of sleep again, too far gone to even attempt to make a reply. A thought which had made you smile and sigh all in one go. He must have been tired from the job, otherwise he’d be smothering you with kind praises and peppering your skin with sweet kisses by now. Either way, you were happy to let him get some well deserved sleep and were even happier to join him in his slumber.

Besides—you could bother him about expanding the sleeping quarters in the morning—the closeness you shared didn’t seem too bad for the moment anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Might change that last line, or I might not, depends on how I feel about it in a week lol.


End file.
